Pêchés mignons et grimm
by charybde syla
Summary: Aventures-OS: Si les personnages d'aventures devaient être des contes de grimm légèrement farfelus et si la belle-mère les menaient par les sentiments... Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait?


ALOHA ! voilà voilà, ma première fic…. Trop d'émotions… snif….

Plus sérieusement (ou pas) cette fic résulte d'une discussion, disons,...animée ? ...avec JuuriSan, bonne amie à moi dont les mots clés étaient _imaginons_ , _aventures_ et _pêchés mignons_ (et peut être aussi _what the fuck_ mais vous vous en rendrez rapidement compte…) Sur ce je vous laisse la lire et pleurer devant notre connerie….

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar ( encore heureux ) et à la chaine Bazar du Grenier. Les personnages qui sont Shin, Grunlek , Bob et Théo ( et Eden ) appartiennent respectivement à Seb, Krayn, Bob et Fred ( et je sais pas à qui appartient la louve).

Les quatre hommes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez Blanche-neige. Ce dernier avait de sérieux problèmes avec sa belle-mère par rapport à sa condition de nain (et au caractère bien singulier de ladite belle-mère). Il avait donc mandé l'aide de ses compagnons face à sa fureur. Bob replaça son chaperon d'un rouge vif pour empêcher l'air trop frisquet de lui emmêler les cheveux: après tout, les 7 naines qui avaient accueillies son camarade seraient sans doute là. (oui, apparemment ça le dérangeait moins que la belle-mère de « côtoyer » des nains...). Il vérifia que sa galette et son petit pot de beurre ne s'étaient pas renverser dans son panier et reprit son chemin.

Il arriva le dernier chez son ami et, s'excusant platement, retira sa capuche. Ce fut Cendrillon qui le débarrassa de ses affaires et il put remarquer que celui-ci n'avait qu'une chaussure de verre. Il afficha un grand sourire et demanda d'une voix moqueuse:

« -Alors? Toujours en train d'essayer d'attraper des pommes dans des pommiers trop hauts pour toi en chaussons de verre? »

Le teint du jeune homme, alias shin, se teinta de rouge en regardant son pied nu et il bégaya avec difficulté:

« -Je...C'est pas ma faute...J'escaladais et ma chaussure s'est brisée... »

Le petit chaperon rouge s'esclaffa, rapidement reprit par un grognement de « _La Bête »_ , ou Théo, pour les intimes...:

« -Arrête de l'embêter, Je te signale qu'on est là pour aider Grunlek! »

Une Belle louve blanche avec qui la personne du même nom s'était lié d'amitié lors de l'une de ses escapades en forêt releva la tête à la mention de son maître. Celui-ci qui sortait de la cuisine la calma:

« -Tout va bien Belle. »

Elle se rallongea donc d'un air tranquille. Le nain invita tout le monde à s'asseoir afin d'exposer à ses amis la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

 _Apparemment, la belle-mère avait un genre de névrose du contrôle qui faisait qu'elle s'amusait énormément à créer des tonnes de situations différentes à partir d'un seul et même contexte. Alors forcément, quand elle avait appris que son nouveau conjoint avait un fils, elle l'avait très mal pris. Mais si encore ce fils avait été humain, elle aurait usé de ses tours habituels pour récupérer le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait perdu. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait fallu que ce fils soit un nain, et que, ne côtoyant que très peu les nains, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Mais bien sûr, dans la vie, il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions! Alors elle avait envoyé son beau-fils dans la forêt pour ramener du gibier pour le repas du soir, accompagné de son meilleur chasseur. Ce dernier devait le tuer et lui arracher le coeur, qu'il rapporterait à la maîtresse de maison dans une boîte magnifiquement décorée. Pris de pitié quand il vit que le jeune homme n'avait rien demandé à personne, si ce n'est le fait qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix avec ses pattes d'araignées, il le laissa partir, lui disant de se réfugier en forêt. Il rentra ensuite avec, dans la boîte, le coeur d'une biche._

« -Ça fait pas un peu cliché le coup de « _enfuis-toi, je te couvre!_ »? » L'interrompit Théo. Grunlek rétorqua:

« Je sais pas si ça fait cliché, mais en tout cas ça lui as pas franchement porté chance. De ce que j'en sais, il est actuellement en train de bouffer des pissenlits par la racine. Littéralement. Elle l'a enfermé dans une cave et...

Il se fit de nouveau interrompre, cette fois par Bob, qui avait profité de l'histoire de son ami pour manger une part de galette et qui venait d'essayer de parler la bouche pleine. Mauvaise idée quand notre intention n'est pas de nous étouffer. Il leva une main en l'air, comme pour demander à ses compagnons d'attendre qu'il ait finit d'avaler et de se racler la gorge, et demanda:

« -Bon, l'histoire de ce pauvre chasseur est bien jolie mais dans tout ça, elles sont où les naines? »

Ses amis le regardèrent interdits, comme désespérés, et Grunlek, en affichant un froncement de sourcils navré, lui répondit (ou pas):

« -... C'est ce qui m'amène à l'un des points les plus importants que je dois aborder. Je ne sais pas comment mais cette marâtre a le don de connaître avec précision nos péchés mignons; elle prend la vie comme plateau de jeu et nos désirs comme appâts. Donc, lorsqu'on l'affrontera _ ce qui va se faire rapidement j'espère parce que j'en ai marre de me farcir le ménage ici _ il faudra qu'on fasse gaffe à pas se faire avoir à cause de ça! »

Les trois autres le regardèrent, légèrement sceptiques. Pas qu'ils ne le croyait pas mais il fallait dire que...:

« -Bah si c'est le cas, on risque d'avoir un sacré désavantage avec cet énergumène dans le groupe! » fit Théo en pointant le porteur de chaperon du doigt. Ce dernier s'indigna:

« -Eh! Je te signale qu'ici c'est pas moi qui fais une fixette sur les petites filles!

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue?

-Moi? J'insinue rien du tout, je dis juste que... »

Shin et Krayn se lancèrent un regard désolé en entendant la dispute des deux autres. Ils les laissèrent malgré tout continuer quand ils entendirent qu'on toquait à la porte. Belle releva rapidement la tête, aux aguets. Ce fut Shin qui alla ouvrir. Une jolie adolescente aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres se trouvait derrière le chambranle. Elle affichait un air gêné et légèrement effrayé. Le jeune homme à l'unique chaussure de verre resta un instant indécis devant la beauté foudroyante de la jeune fille aux dreadlocks. Il se reprit rapidement (pas qu'elle soit devenue soudainement moche hein!) quand elle se mit à lui dire d'un air navré:

« -Bon-bonjour, je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais je suis une des filles du marchand qui habite dans la vallée et...comme il est malade, c'est moi qui m'occupe de sa tournée aujourd'hui, mais je me suis perdue en arrivant à l'embranchement plus bas et... enfin, j'ai entendu du bruit et,... disons que je me suis penchée par la fenêtre ouverte... et que mon panier de pommes s'est renversé dans votre cuisine... Je suis sincèrement désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je ne sais vraiment plus o je suis et il faut absolument que je ramène de l'argent pour soigner mon père alors, il faut que je retrouve mon chemin, pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît? »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en haussant le ton et en se courbant légèrement, se triturant les mains pour ne pas trembler, tellement stressée qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de respirer en prononçant ces mots. Ce qui fit qu'elle était particulièrement essoufflée à la fin de sa tirade.

Shin, qui avit entendu le mot « pomme , afficha un sourire sympathique en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et en l'invitant à entrer. Elle paru surprise mais passa tout de même timidement la porte quand blanche-neige réitéra la proposition.

Entre-temps, La Bête et le petit chaperon rouge s'était tus pour se concentrer sur l'apparition à la porte de la jeune fille. Un « okay, certaines petites filles ne sont pas mal... » de Bob en la voyant avait mit fin à leur dispute.

Tandis que Shin ramassait les pommes qui avaient roulées dans la cuisine, Bob et Théo se relevèrent des chaises sur lesquelles ils avaient débattus pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Grunlek commenca par lui dire:

« -Vas-y, fait comme chez toi. On a une galette, si tu veux en prendre un bout, tu as l'air affamée. »

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés et bégaya faiblement:

« -Ma-mais vous êtes sûrs? J-je veux dire que... ça ne vous gêne pas?

-Bien sû...

-Bien sûr que non! S'écria Bob, Pourquoi, ça devrait?

Elle resta un instant à fixer son sourire enjôleur et finit par souffler faiblement:

-Eh bien...vous seriez bien les premiers avec mes parents à ne pas être répugnés par... ça...

Elle enleva son manteau, récoltant un regard brillant de Bob et Théo, et apparurent, cachés par son haillon, 6 fines pattes noires qui partaient de son dos et se recroquevillaient sur son abdomen. Elle se courba, cachant presque son visage rougi et fuyant en voyant les regards surpris des garçons. Shin , qui revenait, manqua faire tomber son panier de pommes (et pourtant il le tenait bien, je peux vous l'affirmer). Il ne put que commencer:

« - Ce sont...

Comprenant qu'il ne continuerait pas, la jeune fille leur dit:

-des pattes d'araignées oui...Je...Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû venir,...je vais m'en aller...encore merci...

Grunlek sembla se réveiller, les yeux brillants il demanda:

« Ce sont des vraies? Depuis quand...? Non! Comment? Quelle race d'araignée c'est? Et elles peuvent bouger? »

L'adolescente afficha un air d'incompréhension en lui répondant malgré tout:

« - euh...je... Je suis née comme ça..je ne ... Je ne sais pas...vous...ça ne vous fait pas peur?

Grunlek afficha un sourire bienveillant tout en conservant son regard émerveilllé:

-Je trouve même ça cool!

Et en effet, même si ça avait légèrement refroidit les ardeurs de La Bête et de son compagnon de disput, le premier se consola en se disant que « Bah, elle a un joli visage... » et le second récupéra rapidement son ardeur perdue en lui proposant de « l'ausculter ». Non, apparemment, il n'y avait vraiment pas de problème pour le groupe de découvrir qu'il pouvait y avoir des Hommes-araignées sur la Terre. Le seul qui sembla un peu moins emballé par l'idée fut Shin, qui retint difficilement un « Yurk... » très impoli. Afin d'éviter de rendre les pommes qui lui avaient valu de briser sa chaussure; il proposa à la jeune fille (qui n'avait pas jugé utile de leur communiquer son nom, merci de la part de l'auteur qui doit se démener pour trouver des substituts) de lui acheter l'intégralité de ses pommes et de commencer à les manger. L'invité émit un petit sourire et quand elle vit Shin prendre une pomme après lui avoir donné le montant qui lui était dû, elle se mit à grommeler quelque chose sur des probabilités.

Et Belle se mit à grogner. Tout s'enchaîna alors rapidement, Shin croqua goulûment dans la pomme et devint rapidement livide; le panier lui échappa des mains alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Grunlek, qui avait intimé à la louve de ne pas bouger, blêmit également en voyant le doux sourire de l'adolescente se transformer en un sourire sadique ,Tandis que Bob et Théo se précipitaient pour récupérer leur ami avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne par terre. Malheureusement pour eux, les pommes qui s'étaient éparpillées par terre les firent glisser; Bob se rattrapa tant bien que mal au vaisselier ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Théo qui réussit malgré tout à récupérer Shin afin qu'il lui serve d'amortisseur; car il fallait bien avouer que le pauvre Cendrillon n'avait plus beaucoup de réflexes.

Quand Bob se redressa et qu'il regarda vers la jeune fille, il se rendit compte que...eh bien... que ce n'était plus une jeune fille mais une femme d'une taille imposante aux magnifiques dreadlocks noires de la même couleur que ses yeux et au teint basané. Bon bah autant pour lui, il préférait franchement les femmes plus mûres au petites filles.

Cette dernière afficha un sourire encore plus resplendissant et des yeux rieurs en voyant La Bête assommée sous une Cendrillon très pâlotte.

Grunlek et Bob réagirent en même temps et cherchèrent à se jeter sur Mahyar, car oui, c'était bien elle la belle-mère de Grunlek.

Mais bien sûr, il fallut que Grunlek marche sur la patte de Belle qui poussa un gémissement tout en se relevant. Bob, qui suivait le nain, se fit projeter sur le côté lorsque celui-ci se fit soulever et bousculer par la louve. Le pyrobarbare, violemment surpris, esquissa un geste qui fit partir une belle flamme qui alla embrasé la charpente en bois de la maison et Grunlek et Belle qui n'avaient plus souvenir des fruits sur le sol, se cassèrent eux aussi la figure ,faisant s'écrouler la table, pourtant en bois massif, en passant.

Bob, quant à lui, semblait particulièrement affectionner le vaisselier, peut-être dû au fait que des égéries de jeunes femmes étaient dessinées sur la délicate porcelaine. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il se retrouva affalé sur le meuble en flamme et, on doit le dire, particulièrement amoché.

Mahyar jubilait et en regardant la scène, elle souffla deux mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête:

« -Échec critique... »

Elle émit un petit rire satisfait et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la charpente, trop affaiblie par les flammes, s'écroula.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un amour inconsidéré des petites filles, des femmes, des pommes, des pattes d'araignées et des échecs critiques menèrent à l'expulsion de 7 naines travailleuses de leurs maisons, à l'accueil à l'hôpital de 5 personnes supplémentaires, aux heures sup' des urgentistes et des pompiers et à l'un des incendies les plus ravageurs qui fût dans la contrée.

Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses: Mahyar, qui aimait tant les échecs critiques, pouvait partir heureux en en ayant subit un à son tour et lors de l'écroulement de la chaumière, une poutre plus légère que les autres qui avait atterrit sur shin lui avait fait recracher le bout de pomme qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge, le laissant, soit, abîmé mais en vie...

Fin


End file.
